Champion Of The Primordials and Chaos Spouse
by DistrixStories
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by camp and Annabeth dumps him after a new camper ruins his life. He is accused of treason and sentence him to death before a lady with eyes that have galaxies in them saves him and becomes the champion of the primordials saying he was needed in a upcoming war against a powerful threat to humanity. (Chaos x Percy) Rated M/T for possible lemons. Story in-progress
1. Chapter 1

**Champion of the Primordials**

**By: grapie288**

**AN: This is my first story so don't expect an amazing story. I am shooting for a mediocre story. If you are going to hate, then just stop reading and leave. Other than that I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Timeline: Right after defeating Gaia in the throne room on Olympus**

**Percy's POV**

We had just arrived on Olympus after the fall of Gaia and the gods went to their thrones while we demi-gods sat on the floor of the throne room. Everyone was still celebrating the victory against the primordial of the Earth.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed as he threw his master bolt onto the floor successfully silencing everyone.

'_Drama queen_' I thought to myself.

"Today, we are here to celebrate and reward the seven demigods of the prophecy and some others. So let us begin!"

"JASON AND THALIA GRACE!" Zeus called up first probably because they're his children.

"You both have surpassed all expectations and the council agrees if you accept to make you both immortal minor gods! Never die and have ichor running through your veins and arteries! Do you both accept?"

"I respectfully decline father, but I do have one wish." Jason said while looking back at Piper.

"Ask then, my son." Zeus said with sadness in his voice. Obviously because he wanted his son to become a god.

"I wish for me as well as Piper to become partial immortal like the Hunters of Artemis." "Very well, Artemis can you please make them partial immortal?" Zeus asked while looking at Artemis.

"Sure, father." Artemis responded while walking to Jason than to Piper. They both glowed a bright silver color making everyone avert their eyes away from them. Artemis walked back to her throne after, as Jason and Piper came back to us smiling. I patted Jason on the back and said, "Well done man!" holding out my fist to fistbump him. He fistbumped back while smiling.

Everything repeated. Everyone from the prophecy and some others were offered the same thing. Thalia declined stating that she would be the odd one out in the hunt. Leo accepted and became the minor god of forges and fire. Frank declined with Hazel becoming partial immortal like Jason and Piper. And then came Annabeth…

"Annabeth Chase!" Athena boomed. Annabeth first looked at me and I smiled back at her while she let go of my arm and went to the center of the throne room to first bow to her mother than to Zues. "I am extremely proud of you and you have done so much more than my other children. With that said, we are offering the same thing to you as well. Minor godhood!" Athena said looking at Annabeth with pride in her eyes.

"I accept!" Beamed Annabeth without hesitation. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. The throne room became extremely quiet as everyone stared at her in shock. I felt betrayed and heartbroken. She led me on for years! And then she has the nerves to dump me in front of the whole council! I gave up godhood for her! Athena then spoke with happiness evident in her voice, "I am so proud of you Annabeth! Let's get started, father!"

Zeus then nodded his head looking at the rest of the council who just nodded their heads in approval. They started chanting in Ancient Greek "_Annabeth Chase, heroin of Olympus, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase_, _a demigod of the prophecy, let golden ichor flow through your veins and let you become a minor god, become a minor god and rule over your domain with strength, leadership, and responsibility. Let your domain be decided by the Fates, daughters of Ananke primordial of __N__ecessity and Compulsion. You will be known as Lady Annabeth to those whose powers are under yours._"

As soon as he finished a beam of multicolored lights shot directly at Annabeth. She stumbled a bit from the power of the blast but then regained the strength to stand up. As if this was planned the Fates flashed into the throne room the second Annabeth stood up. The three of them spoke at the same time. "_Annabeth Chase, your domains are: Betrayal, Architecture, and Daggers._" Then the three of them flashed out of the room.

Annabeth came back and didn't sit next to me. She sat between Hazel and Reyna which didn't surprise me after she just broke up with me. But someone spoke/yelled which broke through my thoughts.

"PERSUES JACKSON!" My dad yelled. I stood up immediately and went to the middle of the throne room. I first bowed to Zeus than I kneeled in front of my dad. "Rise my son, you have done Olympus a great favor. You have now saved us 2 times. So you shall be rewarded. The council has agreed we shall grant you a seat amongst us in the council of the Olympians." My dad exclaimed.

"I respectfully decline." Which didn't shock my the council like they were expecting this. My dad just sat in his throne in defeat. "But, I do have another wish that I will need the council to swear on the river styx that they will grant if it's in their power and is reasonable." I said as I looked at Zeus.

He groaned. "Fine, the council swears on the river styx to grant your wish as long as it's reasonable and is within our power."

I started my wishes. "First, I want the peaceful titans such as Calypso and Leto to be released from their prisons since they have done nothing wrong and I think they have served enough time on their islands. Second, I want you to remove the ancient law that binds you to not visit your children. And finally, I want Lord Hades' and Lady Hestia's thrones to be returned to them. And that is my wish, I hold you to your oath, all of you.

There were faces ranging from shocked to anger to excitement and respect. "Very well nephew, we shall grant your wish." Zeus said as he snapped and 2 new thrones appeared on the edges of the council. One was obsidian black with skulls on it and the other was orangy red with fire coming out of the back of the throne. Hestia ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek smiling while walking to her throne. Hades just gave a nod of appreciation. "Hermes, will you please get Calypso and Leto and also free the other peaceful titans from their prisons later." Zeus asked his son.

"Yes Father," Hermes replied before he flashed out. 5 minutes later he was back with two females beside him. One I recognised instantly, the other I knew was the mother of the twin archers. Leto. Both of the titanesses looked at Zeus before both dropped onto a knee bowing. "Lord Zeus, may I ask why we were summoned?" Calypso said confused. Zeus just pointed at me and Calypso turned and saw me. She ran over to me and hugged me hard. Like breaking ribs hard. She hugged me while repeating the words "thank you" over and over again.

"As I said before, I don't make promises that I can't keep." I responded. Calypso then went off to a seat near Thalia. I saw Leto hugging her children and having a good time. "I guess the award ceremony is finished so lets start partying! Hestia and Demeter can make the food and Dionysus you can create the drinks. Alright let's get started!" Zeus boomed as people made their way towards the door of the throne room into the courtyard. As soon as everyone left the throne room I left and tried to make my way to the elevators not wanting to party.

As I was walking I saw a grey eyes women standing in front of me. Athena. "Lady Athena", I bowed. "Rise young hero. I'm sorry for what Annabeth did-" She started before I cut her off. "It's fine Lady Athena you can't control what your children do. It was her choice not yours. Don't blame yourself." She nodded before she disappeared into the crowd. This kept repeating with gods and goddesses walking up to me congratulating me. It took probably 30 minutes just to make my way to the elevator. As soon as I pressed the button, a girl about eight years old walked in front of me. "Lady Hestia" I bowed. It felt weird bowing to an eight year old that was shorter than you.

"Percy doesn't bow to me and doesn't use formalities. You have my respect and I'm sorry for what happened in the throne room." I was pretty surprised because most gods and goddesses want me to respect them by bowing and calling them lady or lord before their name. "I am here to offer you something before you leave. But first come sit on the bench over there and have a talk with me." I followed her to the bench and sat next to her. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "I want to make you my champion." Now it isn't often that gods have champions but, Hestia? That's a whole different level. She has never had a champion in her lifetime and that's pretty long.

"I accept." She beamed with happiness. It would be a lie to say if I wasn't happy. "Ok Percy you may go but be careful and remember your powers." She said as she tapped my forehead and information shooted into my brain. I felt smarter and stronger. "Look at yourself in a mirror and check your eyes later." she said happily before she as well disappeared into a bunch of people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Percy's Pov**  
TIMESKIP (3 months after the celebration party on Olympus)

It's been 3 months since the defeat of Gaia and monster attacks reduced quite a lot. A bunch of new campers have arrived and camp is at its fullest state I've ever seen it. I was on the beach just relaxing since the calm waters of the ocean soothes me and calms me down. I layed back thinking of all the things that have happened. A new prophecy was issued by Rachel.

_A child of the sea shall be betrayed_

_He seeks help but destroys everything in his way_

_The elder ones help him rise_

_To defeat a threat or shall he have a tragic demise_

The prophecy lines were still in my head because of one line that had me confused. Or shall I say scared. Now, I'm not really the one you look for to find the meaning of the prophecy, but the first line sounded pretty clear to me. I mean there were many children of the sea but, the two most recent prophecies referred to me or a group of people with me included. So I thought there would be a high chance that the prophecy referred to me being betrayed. I mean the Fates do hate me so...

I was broken out of my thoughts when the conch horn blew loud and clear signaling danger. I rushed to the camp border where I saw a kid with sky blue electric eyes screaming 'HELP!' as he ran towards us. I uncapped the riptide and rushed toward him. There was the minotaur and three empousas chasing him. I first killed the empousas since they were the easiest while other campers brought the, I'm guessing son of Zeus behind the borders.

"Come on beaf boy! Show me how 'powerful' you are!" I said taunting at my old '_friend_'. The minotaur roared in rage as he ran straight at me with his duel axes. He swung at me while I dodged both swings and disarmed both weapons with some simple flicks of my wrist. I cornered him in three trees getting ready to send him back to Tartarus but… Suddenly I was pushed aside and I lost riptide in the fall. I landed heavily on the grass while I looked up and saw the boy from before with riptide in his hand striking down on the minotaur as it disintegrated into golden dust. I quickly grabbed my sword back and went back to camp.

As me and the kid arrived back everyone was looking at him with awe in their eyes. Then everyone started bowing through their shock as a holographic lightning bolt was near the top of his head rotating. So I guess I was right before about him being a son of Zeus. He looked around confused on why everyone was bowing to him before looking above his head where everyone was looking at. He was first scared and tried to get the holographic image away from him before he realised it was harmless. He relaxed before looking at me. "Why are you not bowing to me?! I am the son of the king of the gods!" He snapped at me. Of course he's arrogant, why would I think he wasn't. Most children of Zeus are besides some of them such as Thalia.

"I only bow to people I respect and you haven't gained my respect yet." I simply replied. I could see anger building up in his eyes before it calmed down and everyone stood up again. "What's your name?" I heard Chiron ask. "My name is Mark Johnson, you old horse!" He yelled at Chiron when the trainer of heroes had done nothing wrong. I was seriously mad at this guy already. First, he acts like the best hero the world has ever seen because his father was the o so mighty king of the gods. Second, he just disrespected someone I cared for. I pushed down all the anger I had built up before just walking away from the arrogant bastard.

**Time Skip: (A few days after Mark arrived at camp)**

It would be a lie for me to say my life was amazing and I was happy. The past few days have been hell for me.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to the Demeter cabin to find Katie as I wanted to talk to her about some things that should be added to camp to make it more fun. I knocked on the door and someone answered but it wasn't Katie. "Um, hi I'm looking for Katie do you know where she is?" I asked the person who answered the door. "Yeah, uhh I think she is at her garden planting stuff or something. I'm sure you know where it is." The guy said before slamming the door shut on me. 'Geez thanks…' I walked to where Katies garden was and what I found shocked me. The whole garden was flooded even the moonlace I gave Katie a few years back. I saw her crying on a bench next to the ruined garden. I walked up to her and was about to ask what's wrong but she said something that made my aura flicker a bit. _

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GARDEN PERSEUS JACKSON!?" Katie yelled at me making me flinch since she never yells at anyone. "What do you mean I didn't-" I started before I was cut off by her responding in a rather mad and dangerous hint in her voice. "MARK SAID YOU FLOODED MY GARDEN OVERNIGHT!" She screamed at me with tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything I swear!" I said as she just told me to go away since she didn't want to hear of my sorry excuses. _

_The next people I went to were the stolls and pretty much everything repeated itself with the twins screaming and yelling at me because I 'supposedly' ruined a huge prank they have been planning for months because they believed what Mark had told them about me destroying and ruining their things._

_End of Flashback_

Today well, pretty much the whole camp has turned against me. Everyone hates me: the Stolls, Katie, Jake, Malcom, Will, Drew, and Annabeth, well except Annabeth kinda already hated me before Mark came so that wouldn't count. Surprisingly the only two people that stuck with me were Clarrisse and Chris. They were the only two friends from Camp Half-Blood I had right now. I decided to leave camp and go check on my Mom since I haven't seen her in a while and pretty much nobody wants me here anyways.

**Third Person (somewhere in the universe)**

"Mother, why have you called this meeting?" Nyx asked. "I have called the council because of the rising of my brother, Order." The primordial council was shocked. They all have heard of Chaos' brother but didn't expect him to rise this early since he was last defeated. The council just sat in their thrones in shock for a couple of minutes before the creator of the universe broke the silence. "Don't worry, we will have to fight in the war but I have an idea."

"Care to explain, mother?" Gaia asked curiously. "We will need to make one person our champion. I think I have the person in mind for this job. Let me go check on him."

**Percy POV**

As I was walking toward the border of the camp I was suddenly stopped by a flash of light and Hermes was in front of me. "Zeus demands your presence in the throne room." He said before he helped my shoulder and flashed us into the throne room. "PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARE ACCUSED OF TREASON AGAINST THE GODS! WHAT DO YOU PLEAD!?" Zeus shouted at me. I was surprised for sure. I looked at my Dad and he just had a disapproving look on his face. "I PLEAD INNOCENT OF COURSE, WHAT'S YOUR EVIDENCE AGAINST ME?!" I screamed back at him in shock. "Witness please come forward." My first reaction in my brain was 'WTF'. There he was. The camper that turned my life upside down and no was trying to kill me. "Mark, please explain why the sea scum is accused of treason."

"Father I found this in his cabin and it showed the weak points of camp. So I know he was passing information to the enemy on where to attack camp from." He accused me. "Those were the sheets I showed Chiron on where they should update the defence!" I tried to defend myself but Zeus wouldn't listen. "PERSUES JACKSON YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR TREASON AGAINST THE GODS '' He boomed at me before he held his hand out and his master bolt appeared. He hurled it at me. But before I got hit, I felt someone teleport me away and I appeared in front of a different council. The Primordial Council.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Percy's POV**

The last thing I saw was me getting killed by Zeus' master bolt and me getting teleported to a group of people sitting on their thrones before I blacked out.

I started to stir. I woke up to a bright light and I could sense an intense aura around me. I tried sitting up but my body betrayed me. "Finally woke up?" I heard a feminine voice talk to me. "Aether, turn down your lights please!?" The woman asked Aether. I felt like I knew who Aether was from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint it. I was broken out of my thoughts when this Aether spoke. "Sorry grandmother." Then everything clicked. Aether primordial of light I muttered to myself. Chaos was the grandmother of Aether. I tried standing up again but this time my body followed my command.

"Why am I here?" I asked confused. "You are here because of an upcoming threat to humanity." Chaos simply exclaimed. "And we need you to help defeat this threat." Aether added in. "We have followed your exploits and we're amazed that your abilities managed to save Olympus not once, but twice!" I smiled and responded, "What is this threat you are talking about?" Chaos snapped her fingers and a chair appeared with a table in front of it. The table had all kinds of fruits and vegetables on top of it. "Perhaps we should go back a little bit." I sat in the chair she summoned and waited until she spoke again. "Do you know I have a brother? If not, let me explain." I shook my head, surprised that she had a brother. "Well I do. His name is Order. I guess I should start from the beginning. When my brother and I first appeared in the Void, we started creating stars and planets. We argued about who should create which things. We both wanted to create the galaxies but as I was the older one I had first choice and the galaxies were mine to create. My brother was jealous and angry over my creations since I was creating galaxies already. He wanted to destroy all I had created and start over. Obviously I didn't want this to happen and our arguments became louder and physical. Eventually it led to war.

The war was over quickly and my brother was banished to a part of the Void from which he could not escape. Or so we thought. Obviously I thought wrong. His apprentices were more accomplished than I thought. They were able to free him. Now we find ourselves threatened by his return. Even though I defeated him easily the last time, he has learned much and his power and armies have increased tenfold. We are in need of a champion. Percy Jackson, we hope you will be our champion.

I looked at the council and saw their questioning looks. "Why should I fight this war for you? And me, I am just a demi-god. What makes you think that I'll be powerful enough to defeat your brother?" Chaos smiled at me and said, "You have saved humanity twice. You obviously love humanity a lot. That's why we need you. Do you have it in yourself to save humanity one more time?" I thought about all my friends and my family and I answered without hesitation, "Of course I will. When do we begin?"

"First, we all have to bless you. Then, we will bestow on you new powers that you will need in the war to come." "Well let's get this blessing done." I said. The council stood as one and extended their arms towards me while chanting ancient Greek. Suddenly there was a muilti-coloured beam of light flashing in my eyes. It lasted only a moment and then was gone. "What was that?" I asked. "You have been blessed by all of us and you have been given new powers and immortality." I was at first worried because if I was immortal then that would mean I would have to follow the ancient laws. I guess Chaos saw my worried expression and spoke, "Don't worry, you are not affected by the ancient laws since you have been blessed by me."

**TIMESKIP (1 CENTURY VOID TIME, 5 YEARS EARTH TIME)**

**Third Person (On Earth)**

Camp Half-Blood was a place where demi-gods could train and be happy. Before, the camp was full and campers were running everywhere having fun before. Not anymore. Ever since they found out the truth about their hero, the camp turned gloomy and depression washed over everybody. It's been over 5 years since anyone has seen Percy Jackson. The Hunters of Artemis kept searching for Percy non-stop as a task from Zeus. But to no avail. Mark was sentenced to work for Poseidon underwater for 5 years. He's back at camp now but everyone hates him. Mark keeps trying to take leadership of camp again but fails over and over again. Even the gods were depressed. The worst one being Poiseidon. He will never forgive himself for believing the stupid son of Zeus' lies. He didn't even try to defend Percy.

Monster attacks have increased and seemed organized by groups. Demi-gods still kept showing up at camp and were confused by the gloomy attitude of the campers. This was until someone told the new half-bloods what truly happened.

**Percy's POV (In the Void)**

I have been training for over a century and have mastered most of my powers by now. I sometimes still go down to Earth to visit camp but I hid in the shadows. It was hard for me to see the state of depression the camp was in. A lot has happened over the century. First, I was blessed by the entire primordial council. Then, I started training with all of them everyday. After, I became pretty close friends with Chaos and we hung out quite a lot. Finally, I was supposed to head back to Earth today. Chaos told me it was time for my return and to inform them of the rise of Order. She said she would go with me to inform the gods and the camps.

**LINEBREAK**

I was in the throne room in the Void and was waiting for Chaos to arrive so we could go inform them of the upcoming war. I saw a flash of light in the middle of the room and I knew she had arrived. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me. "I'm ready just a little nervous. I don't know how they will react." I replied. "Don't worry if they try to kill you again I got your back this time." She said confidently as she was trying to lightin' up the mood. "Alright, let's flash to the throne room first and inform the gods." I said calmly while I smiled at her and she smiled back. I put on my cloak and hood so nobody can see my face. We disappeared in a flash of light. We reappeared in front of the council when they were in the middle of a meeting. I went and hid in a shadow. All the gods and goddesses dropped to one knee bowing to Chaos. "Rise, Gods, I am here to inform you of an upcoming threat to humanity." The gods looked at her to continue on. "My brother, Order has awaked and his power is untouched. He is raising his forces in an attempt to destroy everything I built and restart. We need you all to prepare for war against Order since none of the primordials can help since they are bound by an oath to not interfere in wars."

The gods paled. They knew how powerful Chaos' brother was. It was my '_Dad'_ to speak first, "We will inform the campers of the upcoming war and prepare them Lady Chaos." "Very well Poseidon. I have a person that will side with you in this war. "Lady Chaos, may we know who this person is?" "Yes Artemis, you may know if he agrees to show himself to you all."

'_Are you going to reveal yourself in front of the council today?' _Chaos asked me in my mind. '_Maybe not today, but later on I will if they need to know who I am to trust me.'_ I replied. '_Oh ok.' _Was the only thing Chaos responded with. "I just spoke to him and he does not wish to reveal himself today." They all nodded their heads understanding. I appeared out of the shadow while controlling my aura. Nyx taught me how to do that so when I visit Earth the gods won't sense anything. I stood next to Chaos as she spoke. "This is the person who will be helping you all in this war." I waved at them. "I will command the demi-god army in this war to help them defeat such a powerful threat.

She slid her hand into mine and we both flashed out of the throne room onto the head table in the dinner pavilion while the campers were eating. When we appeared some campers jumped out of their seats and pulled out weapons, but were shocked when they saw Chiron bowing to the lady. "Lady Chaos." The campers gasped. They all have heard the myths before about the creation of the universe. "Rise Chiron, we are here to inform the campers about a war that is over the horizon. My brother, Order has risen and plans to destroy everything I have created to redo everything in his way. He is almost the same power as me and as you probably know neither me or the primordials are allowed to interfere in this war. But don't worry since I will leave you some help from someone." I reappeared from the shadow I was hiding in. "Hello campers, I am here to help you in the war. I will be the leader of the armies in the camp in this war." Some looked scared and others narrowed their eyes at me. "Why should we trust someone that wouldn't even show their face to us!" A voice yelled from the Athena table which I immediately recognized. Annabeth. People nodded in agreement to her statement. I winced at her voice and spoke. "Fine if you all need me to reveal myself to all of you to gain your trust(s) then I shall." I slowly took off my hood and there was a silence. I looked at the faces of the campers. Some ranging from shock to happiness. "Percy, is that really you?" Katie asked. "Yep. It's me and I'm back." I told her. "Percy we are extremely sorry for what we did. Will you forgive us?" She asked with hope in her voice. "Of course I forgive all of you. It wasn't your guys' fault. If he didn't lie to you then I know you guys won't betray me that easily." I stated. I was about to say something but I crushed in a hug before I managed to speak. I was in the center of a group hug with all my friends around me. But before I could do something Thalia came up to me. I was truly scared. If you know Thalia personally then you know she's not known to easily forgive someone without hurting them. She was angry and happy at the same time. First came her electric slap that HURT A LOT by the way. Then I was kicked in the place where the sun didn't shine. And finally I was kicked off my feet and my back hit the ground of the pavilion hard. Like REALLY HARD.

"WHERE WERE YOU. IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS SEAWEED BRAIN. FIVE YEARS!?" She screamed at me before crushing me in a hug. She let her tears fall as I had some in my eyes too. I truly did miss Thalia. She's like a sister to me. Everything a sister was besides blood. Some hunters shot me glares but I just ignored them. We finally broke apart. "It's good to have you back Percy, but the next time this happens I won't be that forgiving." "I won't leave Thalia again. I promise" I stood up and saw Chaos smirking at me. "What's so funny" I asked confused. "Nothing really… Just umm your face is bruised, your hair is standing up, you got kicked in the jewels, I mean nothing much." Chaos replied giggling. I had to admit her laughs were the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Whenever I'm near her I feel a strong tugging on my heart. I don't know if it's love or something else. I pushed it down for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry for not updating, I had some things in school I had to do. Thanks for the support everyone! I am going for 50,000 words before I will consider if I'll stop or not. Message me if you guys want me to make the chapters longer or not. When the story is finished, I'm planning on making an edit and remake of the story. Also message me if you guys have any ideas for the story. Sharing your opinion wouldn't hurt! ****Perchaos will start in this chapter.** **Please review. I would like your opinion if it is criticism or positive compliments. I will read all of them. I am trying to upload a chapter every 3 days or each day or something. Alright here is chapter 4, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy's POV**

I spent some time with all my friends except Annabeth catching up on everything I missed. I found out Hazel and Frank were married, Jason and Piper were engaged, Nico was still with Will, Leo had a shop with Calypso, Reyna was still single, and the last one surprised and hurt me at the same time. Annabeth had found another boy. But not any boy, the worst one available. Mark. Yep, it's the Mark that ruined my life. Mark Johnson, son of Zeus. When they finished I let my aura spike a bit in anger. Now you must be wondering why I was angry after 5 years since I found her cheating on me. But the truth is I still hadn't gotten over Annabeth. I mean we were dating for more than 6 years and she just cheated on me out of nowhere.

After catching up I went to the beach to calm down and relax. The beach always had a way to calm me. I was thinking why I didn't tell the gods but I was interrupted by a voice that I had never wanted to hear again. "So… The weakling has come back to camp." A voice said. I looked around and I saw Mark and a few of his followers. "Back off son of Zeus before I do something that I'll regret." I responded with a cold voice. But he just laughed at me. "You think I'm scared of you weakling? I can't believe Lady Chaos chose you to save us. I would be able to do a ten times better job then you would." I was beyond mad now. I got up and grabbed riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped it and in a blink of a second, I was in front of him with my sword at his throat and my left hand behind his head. My aura was extremely high now, making the others back up in fear. Mark cowered in fear and desperately tried to get away. But before we could say anything 14 flashes of light appeared around us. The gods had sensed my aura.

"What is going on here?!" Yelled Zeus. I let go of my grip on his neck and capped riptide. "Father Percy was trying to threaten me and had his sword at my throat!" Yelled Mark. But before Zeus could respond I was crushed by the sea god. "Percy I'm so happy you're safe. I was so worried about you!" Father said before breaking apart. "I'm sorry Father but I had to train with Lady Chaos so I could be useful in this war." Before he could respond I was crushed in another hug, but this one was full of warmth and hope and also had a home-food smell to it. I immediately knew who this was. My patron, Hestia. "Percy, where have you been?" She asked in a rather demanding and angry voice. I flinched at her voice. "Um… I've been training and living in the woods since I thought no one wanted me." I said back scared for my life.

"It's fine Percy. I won't do anything to you. I was just mad since you made me worry about you for 5 years."

"Sorry Milady, I just had to deal with some emotions." I explained to her. She just nodded understanding. The gods came to me one by one to welcome me back. After the last god moved away from me, I saw an extremely pissed off Mark standing in front of me. "Father why don't you care that he had a sword at my throat and he was going to kill me before you guys came?!" I was about to retort but I got beat to it by Apollo. "That's a lie." He said simply. "My son, I would usually back you up but my other son Apollo is the god of truth and I trust his word more." Zeus explained to the embarrassed demigod. Mark didn't say anything while he turned around and ran off towards camp.

"We have to go back to Olympus to discuss something, Perseus." Zeus told me before they all flashed out. I walked back to camp to find Chaos and ask her what our next move was going to be. I went to the middle of camp and looked around at the cabins to see if there was a cabin for Chaos. But as I was turning my head to look at the row of cabins I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chaos looking at me with a confused look in her galaxy eyes. We just stared into each other's eyes in silence. This was when I found out I definitely had a crush on her. I broke out of our stare and blushed a crimson red. I saw she also had a red blush on her cheeks. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked me. '_How did she know I was going to ask her something?' _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. Could she have entered my thoughts? Now it wasn't the fact that she could read my mind, but it was that she could've read my mind when I admitted that I had a crush on her in my thoughts. But before I could think about it more I was broken out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" I heard her say while shaking my shoulders. "Sorry I was just… thinking about something." I responded nervously. "Yeah, I could tell. So are you going to answer my question before?"

"Oh… Yeah, I was just going to ask you what we're going to do next." I asked her. "I think we're going to stay at camp for a while since I'm bringing my army here." She responded. I just nodded and walked back to my father's cabin since Chaos' army is coming here and they're probably going to stay in her cabin. I walked into the empty cabin and put my stuff on my night desk, climbed into bed, and entered the realm of Morpheus.

**Percy's Dream**

I found myself in a dark room. In the room were a blinding white throne with a pale person on it. The person was wearing a white suit and pitch black coloured pants. I instantly knew who this was. Order. Chaos' brother that is waging war on us. Then a person spoke. "Milord are we ready to launch the first attack on their pathetic camp?" "Yes, I believe we are ready to launch an attack. But I believe we shouldn't share much more information as I feel an intruder in this room right now." He said as he looked directly at me. "Perseus Jackson, I will give you a chance to join me and I will spare everyone you want me to. I will also give you power, riches, and a new family." I tried to speak but I couldn't. "Don't worry demi-god, I will give you some time to decide."

**End of Dream**

The dream dissipated and I woke up with sweat covering my face. I thought about the time and it was 5:04 p.m. Due to Chronos' blessing I have a bit of power over time. I got up from my bed, put some clothes on, and walked out to see everyone doing the casual. I needed to find Chaos and tell her about my dream. We needed to prepare for the attack. Just then I felt a presence enter my mind. "_Percy, you know you can talk to me in your mind right?" _I said something smart along the lines of "_Oh."_ I heard her laugh. She calmed down and then spoke. "_Alright Percy what did you want to talk to me about?" _

"_This is something extremely important by the way, and I need you to focus." _ I swear I could feel that she was kind of worried. I continued. "_I had a dream where I was in a dark room and I saw your brother in a pure white throne." _I was going to go on but I felt her teleport directly to me immediately.

"YOU SAW MY BROTHER?!" She half asked, half yelled. "What did he say?"

"I saw a person kneeling before him and he asked your brother if they are ready to launch an attack on camp." I said nervously. She told me to continue and I recounted every part of his dream including when he asked me to join him. I didn't even hesitate to decide whether to join him or not. I knew he wasn't going to fulfill his promise. It wasn't just because of that. It's because I knew he wasn't going to be any better than the gods are. I also have family and friends here, and they are going to kill me if I joined Order to protect them.

"We need to tell the gods and everyone at camp about this attack. We need to prepare since we don't know what he's going to launch at us. It could be powerful or weak." I heard Chaos say.

"Yes, I believe we should do that. Let's tell the campers during dinner and we can go inform the gods right now."

She nodded and teleported us to the throne room on Olympus. Chaos snapped her fingers and all the gods appeared in their thrones. Everyone bowed to her.

"Rise." All the gods and goddesses stood up and sat back down onto their thrones. "I am here to tell you of an upcoming attack on Camp Half-Blood. We need to prepare and ready the demi-gods for a battle any second." All the gods paled and nodded before Chaos spoke again. "But there's a catch. We need all of you to be prepared as well." Immediately the gods started screaming and yelling questions at Chaos. The room turned dark and everyone quieted down remembering who they were talking to.

"But Lady Chaos it's against the Ancient Laws!" Screamed Zeus.

"And Zeus who made those laws?" Chaos asked a now embarrassed god of the skies. "I, Chaos primordial of the Void and Creation hereby remove the Ancient Laws regarding the gods from visiting their children." **(AN: Yes I know Zeus made those laws but this is Fanfiction and I can do whatever I want so yeah, bye!)**

"Ok, our job is done here. Meet us in the dinner pavilion during their meal. Bye!" Chaos finished with her grabbing my hand and flashing us to camp. I saw Chaos starting to walk away. I was stressing and thinking if I should tell her that I fell for her. She was almost 20 steps away now. I made my move. "Chaos!?" I half yelled; half talked normally

She turned around and looked at me confused. "Yeah?"

I caught up with her."I have something that I want to tell you…"

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" She asked, slightly confused.

I took a deep breath before saying it as fast as I could. "I-like-you-a-lot-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-like-me-back."

"Umm... What?" She asked, extremely confused now. I took another deep breath and said it slower.

"I like you a lot and I was wondering if you like me back and becoming more than friends or best friends." I said nervously. We were silent for a few seconds which made me think she was going to reject me before I broke it. "I'm sorry. It's fine if you don't like me back just can we at least still be friends-" I was cut off by a rather eager kiss. My hands found their way to her waist and she put her arms around my neck. In a second we were in a heated make-out session. We broke apart since we needed air. We regained our breath and repeated everything over and over again.

**So… That was Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a suggestion or a question? Leave a review with your question, suggestion, complement or criticism and I'll answer it in the next Chapter that will be up tomorrow or Monday March 23. ****If you realized that I changed the way paragraphs and dialogue is made in this chapter then also please review if you like it or want me to switch back.** **Personally I prefer this type of paragraph and dialogues. Thanks For Reading!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Guest K: "Continue You Will, I Hope.?" **

**AN: Yes I will continue this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Serenayui: "This is so great." **

**AN: Thanks glad you like it!**

**Jeff1234543: "It's great, keep up the work!"**

**AN: Appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!**

**Falconfighter1427: "More Please."**

**AN: Ok I will, sorry it took sometime I had some important things to do!**

**Labortamox: "Man, for your first time i think it's great.**

**I like making a different ship, it's difficult to find a Chaos X Percy ship that does not include other women. Continue that work man, the only way to have experience in writing is writing.**

**AN: I highly appreciate it. Thanks for the complement and for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on writing more!**

**EmmaBloomFan22: "I think you posted this twice."**

**AN: Yeah… It was my first time uploading anything to Fan Fiction so I was testing stuff and I accidentally posted this story twice. I have taken down the other story though, so it's fine. **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Authors Note

Hello Everyone! It's been a while since I have written anything as I had lost interest in writing stories. But now I'm back! The story here will continue until it ends at around 10,000 - 25,000 words. I am making another story that will also be Chaos x Percy just with a new plot. I will be releasing the first chapter in around 1 day or so. Thanks for sticking with me and the reviews!

Have a good day.


	6. Authors Note 2

Ok, so I overestimated myself thinking I can write 5000 words in a few days. With my school schedule I can't do much right now but I am working on the other story and the first chapter is being edited right now. Yeah sorry for the dalay.


End file.
